How to make a musician like you
by roxas's nobody
Summary: Zexion finds a rather unusual book in the library that may be the key to finally hooking the guy of his dreams.


_How to make a musician like you_

'Finally, that meeting took forever' Zexion thought as he paced the library of the castle that never was.

'I can't stand to be around him any longer' it's driving me crazy!'

He sank suddenly to the floor in a narrow isle full of books even he never read.

'Why does he have to be so adorable, is it just to torture me?' An image of his none-existent hearts strife floated to the forefront of his mind. 'Demyx' zexion sighed running his fingers through his slate coloured hair. 'He's the only one who gives a damn about me' he thought with another long sigh. He stayed that way for a while, imagining the face of his love. His deep blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair (he didn't even mind the mullet/Mohawk thing) and his adorable goofy grin. He loved listening to demyx play his sitar, and his whole being was adored by the cloaked schemer. Everything about demyx was perfect in zexions opinion, b

He could never summon up the courage to tell demyx how he felt, he was always too nervous (even though nobodies aren't suppose to get nervous) After about half an hour number six reluctantly stood up, groaning as he realised that his foot had fallen to sleep. H was more confused than ever after thinking so hard. There were times when zexion thought that maybe demyx liked him back, when he gave zexion that smile he seemed to give no one else for example.

'Nah' thought zexion, now examining the slightly dusty books on the shelves around him. 'Why would he like me? It's not possible' he shook his head, dismissing the thought, and focused his one visible eye on a pile of books at the end of the narrow isle. Now if there was one thing zexion couldn't stand it was mess or disorder. So he made his way to the small pile of books and began placing them back in a gap on the nearest shelf. He half heartedly looked at the titles of the books, not really caring, as thoughts of demyx floated back into his mind. When he came to the last book, a small, thin, plain blue, pocket sized one, he gave the title a brief glance as he was about to insert the book into the last space in the shelf, and blinked in half astonishment and half amusement ad he read the cover to himself.

"How to make a musician like you, by….hmmm no author. What a weird book, who would write something so stupid!" he scoffed to himself.

That was until a small voice in his head spoke up and said 'someone in your position maybe?' Zexion looked at the small book in his hands and decided that although it was certainly very strange, he may be able to use it. After all his beloved demyx was a musician, and frankly zexion had no idea how to make his love feel the same way for him. Zexion promptly sat back down on the floor with his legs crossed and flipped open the book. He came across the table of contents and read it out loud.

"Chapter one: study your subject. I cam skip that chapter, I spend all day staring at him anyway." Zexion said to himself with a slight smirk (This staring led to the other members of the organisation to think him some sort of retard.) and turned his eyes to the title of the next chapter.

"Chapter two: use the instrument they play to lure them in. Hmmmm...That might work. Demyx really loves that sitar" zexion thought to himself as he flipped to chapter two and began to read.

That evening found zexion teleporting back to his room in the castle after visiting another world to purchase a guitar. (One of the ideas in chapter two was to learn to play your 'subjects' instrument to impress them.) He fell forward onto his black duvet exhaustedly after laying the newly purchased guitar against his side table. He looked over his shoulder at the red and black guitar and wondered how on earth he was going to learn to play it. (He had decided not to buy a sitar so as not to make demyx suspicious of his love….or weird him out!) Zexion rolled onto his back, kicking off his boots as he did so. Now, staring at the ceiling, an idea struck the schemer with the force of a train.

"That's it!" he said to the guitar as he sat up.

"I'll get demyx to offer to teach me to play" he said excitedly. 'Now all I have to do is get demyx to offer' he thought, his smile slipping slightly as he slumped back onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

The next morning when zexion woke up, he still hadn't developed an idea of how to get demyx to become his guitar teacher. He slumped down the stark white hallways of the castle that never was, heading to breakfast, and still trying to think of a way to tell demyx he wanted to play guitar without just blurting it out and demyx realising what zexion really wanted. If demyx did like him zexion wanted him to make the first move. Rather than him doing it and making a fool of himself as he knew he would. He slumped into one of the thirteen chairs around a huge table, and when he saw that demyx wasn't there yet he sighed and helped himself to scrambled eggs. Suddenly he sensed somebody looming over him.

"What's up zexi?" sadly the familiar voice he heard wasn't the one he wanted to hear, it was axel. So zexion continued to stare at his glass of orange juice.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine axel" zexion grumbled turning his eyes to stare up at the redhead.

"Brooding over demmy again?" The flurry of dancing flames said with a smirk.

"WHAT? NO! What do you mean?" zexion yelled waving his arms around comically. Several other members of the organisation who were quietly eating looked up, clearly harassed by the noise. Axel just smirked again in reply, his eyebrows raised. As zexion was about to start screaming at axel, who should stroll in but demyx.

'Oh fantastic' thought zexion miserably 'the only time I don't want to see him, in he walks.' Axel was now grinning madly and calling demyx over. This of course made zexion want to die on the spot, wondering what demyx was going to say to his beloved.

"Hey demmy!" axel called

Demyx wondered over, looking slightly bemused at axels behaviour. He sat down next to zexion (who thought he would pass out) and greeted them both. Axel grinned at them both before looking down at the watch he wasn't wearing and said

"Look at the time, I'd better go guys!"

And with that he practically skipped out of the dining hall. Demyx then turned to zexion.

"What's up with him?" He asked with an adorable confused expression on his perfect face. Zexion was tying himself in knots on the inside, trying to think of something to say.

"You ok zex?" demyx asked, repeating axels question from earlier but with much more concern in his eyes.

"Igotaguitaryesterday" zexion blurted so fast even he barely registered what he had said.

"Huh?" was all that issued from demyxs mouth as he thought for a second, 2Oh you got a guitar? That's so cool!" demyx gushed as he realised what zexion had said. Zexion died a little on the inside.

"Do you know how to play?" demyx asked with that special grin just for zexion. Zexion sighed and realised that there was no turning back so he might as well just say it. He sank a little father down in his chair, his cheeks burning and mumbled,

"No, I was kinda hoping you could…er…maybe...teach me?"

Demyx, who seemed to think that zexions blush was from embarrassment at not beaing able to play, smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be glad to teach you, meet me at my room tonight ok?" he said, still with the same small smile.

Zexion thought he may faint as he nodded, mumbling a goodbye. Although he was nervous he still whooped for joy once he was safely back in the corridor.

Zexion spent the rest of the day fretting over what was going to happen that night and got almost no reading done, (a first for him!) At eight o' clock that night zexion was to be found clutching his new guitar as he walked down the long hallways to number ix's room. He stopped in front of demyx's door and knocked softly. His legs were shaking and his palms were sweating but he stood his ground, playing with his fringe in agitation. Zexion heard a noise behind the door before it opened to reveal a grinning demyx. Zexion smiled back weakly before stepping inside; still clutching the guitar he didn't really want to play. Zexion had never been in demyx's room before, and although it was mostly white (obviously!) demyx had added posters of his favourite bands on the walls, and a huge CD player on his cluttered desk. His sitar sat on a stand proudly by the side of the nocturnes bed, and clearly had pride of place.

"Nice guitar." Zexion heard demyx say from behind him, and turned to face him. There was a moment of silence before demyx spoke up.

"Ok then, let's get started" he said cheerfully with a smile. Zexion felt much more at ease just seeing him smile, and hoisted his guitar into his arms.

"Now, let me show you how to place your hands, ok?" demyx offered with yet another smile. Zexion nodded, feeling somewhat numb. He almost began shaking when he saw demyx coming toward him, and he actually did begin to quiver as demyx stood behind him. The water mage reached his arms around zexion, causing a tremor to travel through zexions body as he took his hands. Zexion briefly worried if demyx could feel his 'how to make a musician like you' book in his pocket, but that thought soon flew from his mind as he felt demyx's wonderfully warm breath on the back of his ear ruffling his hair slightly.

"You need to put your right hand just above the top string here" demyx spoke into zexions ear, placing his hand in the correct position.

"That's how you strum, and you put your left on the fret board like so" he said, leaning father into zexion to place his hand on the strings of the fret board, zexion took in a shuddering breath as he felt demyx's wonderfully warm body lean further in. 'He's practically holding my hand' he thought as neither of demyx's hands left his own.

"Err…what should I do now?" he managed to find his voice to ask.

He turned to demyx for a response, only to find that their lips were only about an inch apart.

"That depends" replied demyx, his voice unusually husky. Then, to zexions surprise and astonishment demyx closed his heavenly blue eyes and leaned even further toward zexion. Number six visibly jumped when he felt number nine's warm, moist, soft lips close over his own. He stood stock still until he felt demyx squeeze his hands softly, and then he closed his own eyes and began to kiss back. To zexions disappointment, demyx soon pulled away, released zexion and turned away. The cloaked schemer instantly assumed he had done something wrong and practically flung the guitar to the floor, staring at demyx's back.

"Demyx, did I do something wrong?" he asked with a quiver in his voice.

Demyx sighed and turned around, eyes on the floor, unable to look at zexion as he had a mass of writhing guilt in his gut.

"Sorry zex, I shouldn't have done that" he half whispered, still looking at the ground.

"Why not?" zexion whispered back, still light headed from the kiss.

"Cos now you'll hate me" demyx whispered his voice breaking as he spoke. Something flared up inside zexion at these words, and he bravely cupped demyx's chin, making the younger teen look at him, and was heartbroken when he saw tears in those beautiful clear blue eyes that always made something stir in his none-existent heart.

"I could never hate you, never!" he stormed startling demyx, who had never heard the usually soft-spoken nobody talk in such a way.

"I could never hate you because I love you!!" zexion stopped himself there, the fire within him cooling as he realised what he had just said.

"I…I…" he stuttered, but was caught short when a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him and a pair of lips met his own. Zexion sunk into the kiss, his body melding with demyx's, and when he felt a tong tracing his lips he happily granted it permission and let demyx explore his mouth. When the two pulled away demyx pulled zexion into a tight hug and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, I always have"

Zexion grinned a rare grin and pulled away to look at his new lover.

"I didn't even need chapter three!" he exclaimed happily, grinning at the love of his none-life.

"Huh?" was all demyx could say, so zexion quickly pulled demyx into another kiss before he found out about the small book with the ridiculous name that had started this whole wonderful chain of events.

Fin!

Well that's it, my first fan fiction! Please review or I'll cry ok? No flames please, I tried!

Criticism is ok though cos I know I'm defiantly not the best and would like to improve.

Salutations!

Roxas's nobody.


End file.
